Known in the art is a device for forming taps in a machine for winding starters of electrical machines disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,518, which comprises pins for catching the wire connected to the ram of an operating cylinder through coupling rods. The operating cylinder is controlled by valves whose operation is controlled by switches in the control circuit of the winding machine.
In the known design, the levers and rods have a length exceeding that required for performing the working movements when engaging the wire and holding it outside of the winding zone and, therefore, they comprise a comparatively high mass which results in excessive inertia of the operating members.
As a result, the time of operation of the valves is increased and this causes an increase in the time of operation of the device and, in turn, limits the winding machine efficiency.
From the specification to USSR Inventior's Certificate No. 494826 a device is known, which is intended for forming taps during the winding of electrical coils and is free from the above disadvantages. The device comprises a movable hook for catching the wire, holding it outside of the winding zone and releasing it prior to completing the winding of the next coil, said hook being coupled to a source of mechanical power; and a cam for controlling the hook driven by the same source.
In this device the hook is moved into the winding zone and is removed therefrom by a ram of a pneumatic cylinder. This ram is also connected to the hook control cam, which releases the wire from said hook during its movement into the winding zone to secure the next portion of the wire forming the tap.
In this device, like in the previously described one, the speed of motion of the hook into the winding zone and from this zone depends on the speed of the cylinder ram and operation of the valves controlling the pneumatic cylinder. The specified speed of operation of the compressed air driven mechanisms, in contrast to mechanically driven mechanisms, depends on the pressure in the air supply line and the ambient temperature; therefore, it is necessary to provide a considerable time reserve for the operation of forming the taps.